I'll Take Care of You
by nutella addicted sloth
Summary: Boomer finds her knocked out in the park and decides to take her home. When he finds out that she's off on her own, he decides to take care of her.


**A/N: **Hello there. I know I should be updating Fate but I had to post this. I also know that the title is kind of cheesy, so I hope none of you find it too cringe-worthy. Anyways, I really like BoomerXButtercup, and this is my first fic that revolves around this ship. Enjoy.

* * *

"… and don't forget to lock up whenever you leave." the Professor finished his long list of reminders for when he was gone.

The girl rolled her green eyes at the Professor and twirled a lock of her black hair out of boredom.

"Is that all?" she asked, irritated.

She was _sixteen_. She was more than capable of staying home alone for a week. She was a _Powerpuff_ for crying out loud!

The Professor narrowed his dark eyes at her attitude. "Yes."

"Good. I was just about to lose it." she said.

"Buttercup…" the Professor said in a warning tone.

Buttercup waved her hands in surrender. "All right, all right."

"I can easily make Blossom or Bubbles stay home with you." the Professor said.

Just then, a blonde girl and a redheaded girl scrambled into the room.

"No!" they both cried.

"This is really important!" the blonde cried, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"I can't miss it!" the redhead said, her pink eyes desperate.

"It's the Summer Bang concert series!"

"It's the Leadership Seminar I've wanted to go to since I was six!"

"I worked so hard to afford those tickets!"

"It's really hard to be able to go to the seminar!"

The two girls rambled on, and Buttercup joined in soon.

"I don't want to stay stuck with these rambling idiots!"

"That's _enough_!" The Professor shouted, silencing them all. "Bubbles, you'll go to the concert series, and Blossom you'll go to that leadership seminar. Buttercup, you'll stay home, but no more attitude. Got it?"

They all nodded.

The Professor sighed in relief. "Good. Now, my flight will leave without me if I don't leave soon, so stay safe, each of you." They all joined in for a group hug and he kissed the top of their heads in a fatherly fashion. He started towards the door, but before he left, he smiled at his daughters. "I love you girls. Bye."

"Bye." the girls waved and watched him close the door, leaving the three of them alone.

Buttercup twitched, then sneezed.

"Bless you." Bubbles said politely.

"Thanks." Buttercup sniffled.

"Are you ok?" Blossom asked, her pink eyes narrowing. "You seem a bit… pale."

"Nah," Buttercup sniffled again. "I'm fine."

"You've been sneezing like that all week… are you sure you're ok?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup cleared her throat. "I'm fine. Really, I am. I think it's allergies."

"You should get some allergy medicine." Blossom said.

"Nah it's ok. They'll wear off."

Blossom and Bubbles weren't convinced, but they let it go.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right handling all the crime on your own this week?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup scoffed. "Duh."

Blossom rolled her pink eyes at her cocky sister. "Whatever. Just be careful, ok?"

Buttercup nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

"Well our flights are gonna leave without us if we don't leave soon." Bubbles told Blossom. "And Buttercup's gonna be late for school."

She smirked at Buttercup. Buttercup had to go to school while Blossom and Bubbles were going to be off to the concert series and the seminar.

Buttercup stuck her tongue out and Bubbles giggled, pulling her into a hug.

"Take care, Buttercup."

"Tell me how the concerts go." Buttercup said.

"Bye, Buttercup." Blossom joined in on the hug, pulling the two girls towards her.

"All right, all right." Buttercup said after a few moments of bone-crushing hugging. "You guys are suffocating me and making us all late."

The three girls pulled away and smiled at each other.

Blossom and Bubbles gathered their stuff and began to leave, saying goodbye to Buttercup and vice versa.

Buttercup watched her sisters fly away and she grinned.

"I finally have the house to myself."

* * *

**A/N**: So there's Chapter 1! I hope you liked it and there wasn't much going on, but there will be more stuff in the next chapter! Reviews are welcomed so don't forget to review! See you later :)


End file.
